


I'll be home again before ya know it

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off from one scene in Oxenfree, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, I know my summaries are crap and vague, I literally could've used a better name than "Alex", Original Female Character - Freeform, but it's better than I make it sound I promise, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: Lance has something to tell his sister.  She isn't very happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow I love Lance  
> Me: oxenfree is a pretty cool game  
> Brain: holy crap Lance looks like Mike  
> Brain: what if he had a little sister who is named Alex and she acts like her  
> Me:  
> Me: yes

It was a sunny day on the beach, the weather was decently warm and there was the usual morning mist and fog around the area. The sky was a lovely blue and clear of clouds, the beautiful waters crashed upon the shores.

Despite it being kind of early, there sat two kids nearby the beach, sitting outside a shack and looking out across the ocean. They seemed at peace as they smiled and swung their legs back and forth.

"So why'd you bring me out here anyway?" The small girl, who appeared to be around 12 to 14 asked, turning to face the older teenage boy.

"What? A guy can't just hang out with his sister?" He smiled, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and she scoffed.

"Please, when have you ever wanted to spend time with me?" She teased while shoving his arm off her. "What is it this time?"

At this his smile faltered ever so slightly, and he was quiet for a brief moment. The girl was confused as her big brother was hardly ever silent, unless something terrible happened or he had something important to tell.

"Lance?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he faced her again, she looked concerned as she fumbled with her jacket sleeves. 

"I've been planning on leaving," he blurted out finally. Looking down as his hands as he twiddled with his thumbs. The younger girl's brow furrowed in confusion, not quite understanding why her brother suddenly wanted to leave their home.

"Leave?" She asked, "Now why would you ever want to do that? Don't you like it here?" 

"Of course I do!" He assured her, returning her gaze, "I just… I want to explore you know? I want to do something, I don't want to live here for the rest of my life." He ran a hand over the wooden counter they sat on, "I don't hate it here or anything, I love you guys, I love my friends here too obviously. But I feel like I have a destiny Alex, like, I'm supposed to be somewhere, just…" he gripped the edges of the counter and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Not here."

Alex looked down at the sandy ground, tapping their shoes together as she thought over what he had told her. She thought he was happy here, that he was satisfied with staying here at the beach with them, now he wanted to leave? Leave his family? Leave… her…?

"But…" he paused, grabbing her attention again. "I wanted your opinion." He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "I know you Alex, if you want me to stay, I'll stay, I trust your judgement. I won't leave you if you don't want me to."

Alex bit her bottom lip as she breathed sharply through her teeth. She was the closest to Lance out of everyone probably, and he was important to her, they always stuck together through everything. Of course she knew it wouldn't last forever but she didn't expect for him to leave so soon.

She wanted him to stay, but knew he'd only be unhappy if they forced him to stay here. She wanted her brother to be happy, even if it meant he would have to leave her behind.

"Do whatever you want Lance," she said, gripping his hands, "If you want to leave then that's your decision, and I can't stop you from making that. I don't want to stop you from being happy."

Lance smiled as he pulled in his sister for a hug, "Thanks Alex. You're the best sister a guy could ask for you know?"

"Of course I am, I'm only the best there is." She cockily stated as Lance chuckled. 

"We're gonna have a party before you leave, I promise you that." She grinned, "And its gonna be awesome!"

"No doubt about that!" He grinned as he leaped down from the counter as she hopped onto his shoulders.

"So where do you plan on going?" Alex asked as she rested her chin atop his head.

"The Galaxy Garrison," he answered, "I'm gonna be a pilot and go out into space!"

"Wow," she mused, "The Garrison huh? That's pretty far away…" she hadn't expected him to be going to such a far away place,

"Yeah, but I'll visit for the holidays!" 

"It's a tough school to get into you know," she said, folding her arms over his head as he gripped her feet to keep her steady.

"Yeah I know…" he sighed, "I'm gonna try to save up and improve my grades so I can get in."

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "I know you'll do great! You'll be the best pilot there ever was Lance! I know it!"

"Damn right I will be!" He laughed, running up back to their house, "I'll be on TV and everything! Just you wait!"

~:~

Well there was one thing, Lance did get on TV, but not in the way they had hoped.

Turns out Lance and his team had gone missing one day and were no where to be found.

When the families found out, they were devastated. Their sons had finally gotten into this program and now they were missing? How could this have happened?

Alex was shocked at first, but had faith that Lance was fine and he'd return to no time at all.

"I'll be home again before you know it!" He said, the last time she saw him. Lance always kept his promises. Always. He'd be fine, she told herself repeatedly, he'd come back soon.

It wasn't until a year later that the Garrison stopped looking and eventually gave up, announcing that the three were dead and the case was closed.

Once again their families were devastated, but this time it was worse. Their sons were no longer missing, as far as they knew, they were dead. They held a funeral for them and mourned over their loss.

Alex couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Lance is still alive! She claimed, don't give up looking for him! He's still out there I know it! No matter how much she pleaded and begged, they didn't listen. They told her to come to terms with it and accept that her brother was gone forever, that he was never coming back.

She went through a long period of the seven stages of grief, but only got the the sixth, still refusing to accept her brother's supposed death. He was alive somewhere, he had to be, but where was he?

She had also dyed her hair blue, it wasn't her favorite color but it was Lance's, she took his room and hardly changed a thing. She still had faith he'd come back, she knew it.

She gripped the bracelet he gave her with a determined look in her eyes as she stared out the window at the beach, "I know you're out there Lance." She whispered, "I'll find you, someday, I promise." She hugged the bracelet to her chest, and held back the tears as best as she could, 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to base it off that one flashback from Oxenfree but I don't remember it so heh  
> will I make a series off this? possibly, only if you guys want it.
> 
> Wanna hear more about Voltron? Wanna see more Lance? Wanna hear me blab about my wacky AUs and rants about snow? Just wanna say hi?  
> Then visit me at my tumblr primadonna-lance  
> *finger guns*


End file.
